


Perfect little Christmas

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: Connor lives with Hank after the android revolution.After watching a documentary about Christmas, Connor wants the perfect Christmas for Hank.He also notices some strange feelings within the last time and isn't able to explain them.Would Hank even return them? - Maybe he does...
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Perfect little Christmas

"Do you even know why we're celebrating Christmas?" Hank asked Connor and the android gave him a smirk.

Of course, he knew. A two and a half second search on the internet answered his question. But Connor loved it to let Hank explain things because sometimes he had just a completely different view on them.

"It's because Coca Cola invented the red coat of Santa Clause and we're all fucking addicted to it!" he said and laughed.

Connor still smirked.

Hank wasn't even drunk, he just highly enjoyed himself, being with Connor doing Christmas shopping.

Since Connor had seen a documentary on TV about families and how they celebrated Christmas, he wanted something like that too for himself and Hank. Sure he couldn't eat something, but he insisted and said, he would help Hank to cook some delicious meal. He wanted to have a good evening with him.

So many things had changed after the revolution. Connor had become a deviant and Hank suggested him to move into his house. It was big enough, and since he had a spare room, Connor was very welcomed to live with him.

Sometimes they shared time on the couch while watching a movie. Sometimes Connor helped him to cook dinner, and he was highly interested in everything Hank did.

His software told him that Hank was a roommate and a friend, but since a short time, Connor realised that there was something new. Something different, what made him feel all warm in his stomach. He liked it to be near Hank, and when Hank took him into his warm bear arms to hug him, Connor just felt like home.

What he didn't know was that Hank felt the same. But different to Connor he knew, what it meant. Hank had a crush on Connor. He just wasn't able to admit it.

There were times, where he just wanted to be close to the android. Moments where he wanted to cup his face and kiss him stupid. But Hank's composure forbid it. In terms of his experiences, Hank didn't even classify himself as gay. No, but he realised, that his feelings for the android told him something else.

"Is there anything we forgot?" Hank asked, his glance pinned on the basket in Connor's hands and the android analysed.

"I think we got everything," he said, content and with a bright smile on his face.

Hank looked at him in relief, and they moved on to the checkout to pay everything.

***

Back at home, Sumo greeted them with a warm woof and a wagging tail. While Hank walked over to the kitchen counter, Connor knelt to pull Sumo into an endearing hug. The Saint Bernhard licked the android's temple, and Connor laughed softly.

"What the fuck have you done to your LED?" it came from Hank, all of a sudden and Connor looked at him.

"I removed it," he said, and Hank looked at him as if he just had told him, that his Basketball team had dissolved. "It's okay Hank. You don't need to worry." Connor tried to calm him down. "I'm a deviant now, and it makes me more human."

"Yeah... right..." Hank said, his voice still a little insecure.

***

The day before Christmas, Hank and Connor decorated the Christmas tree. They did it together, but while Connor managed the whole stuff around the ornaments, Hank was busy with the lighting.

In one of the boxes, Connor found the ornaments of a dog, a basketball and a little dinosaur. He looked at Hank, his gaze asking and Hank glanced at the box.

"These are... You can sort them out if you want."

"No, I... Hank..."

"These are some ornaments I bought back then when Cole was still alive. Each of them represents one of us. Sumo with the dog, me with the basketball and..."

Hank didn't have to go on with his explanation. Connor already knew that the dinosaur represented Cole.

Connor placed a hand on Hank's shoulder. "It's okay Hank." He smiled softly. "I'm hanging them up. It's your family, and it will ever be."

Hank showed him a lovely smile and Connor went on to hang up the ornaments on the tree branches.

"Some of these seem quite old," Connor said, and Hank made an approving sound.

"Yeah, some of them belonged to my parents," he said, in his voice the nostalgic sound of untold memories. "We always decorated the tree together." His look turned over to Connor, who replied it. "Just like we do." Hank's mouth crooked to a warm smile. "It was... nice."

"Hank?" Connor said and felt his guts heating up. His stress level increased, but instead of negative feelings, it felt good.

"Hm?" Hank asked while placing another one of the electric candles on a tree branch.

"It's nice to do this with you," Connor said and smiled.

Hank turned his head again, and they looked at each other like there was nothing else to say. Like nothing stood between them.

***

After they had finished the decoration, Hank had the idea to visit a Christmas market. "We can stroll a little and if we come back home, there..."

"... will be a basketball game on TV. I know," Connor ended Hank's sentence and grinned at him.

Hank just smiled and felt flustered again because of Connor's sense of completing his sentence. 

He did that often within the last weeks, and Connor couldn't even imagine what an effect it had on Hank. It was something he admired on Connor, and he seemed indeed more and more human.

They had a good time on the market, and at one booth, which sold Christmas ornaments, Hank saw something that caught his eye.

Connor followed his gaze to a particular ornament, which looked like a typical robot and Hank bought it.

Then he looked at Connor. "Just to complete the decorations," he said and smiled at the android.

***

The evening went smooth, and Connor watched the game with Hank. Halfway through, Connor leaned on Hank's side, whose arm laid behind him on the backrest of the couch. But instead of shoving Connor away, Hank looked at him. Another five minutes later, Connor sensed Hank's hand on his shoulder.

The warm feeling in his stomach increased, and Connor turned his head. He loved Hank's scent. A mix of sweat, Sumo, some washing detergent and deodorant. Within these months, it became like something that felt just like home to Connor. He couldn't imagine being without it ever again.

***

The other day Connor helped Hank with cooking dinner. Sometimes they came so close, that Connor could smell Hank's breath while getting something out of the cupboard.

Hank stirred the gravy, as Connor just had a moment. It came into his mind so suddenly that he dropped the fork which he held in his hand.

"Oh no, Hank..."

"What's wrong?" Hank asked.

"I'm such an idiot!" Connor spat out.

"You're gonna tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Connor's head dropped forward. For Hank, it looked as if something very serious had happened.

"I disappointed you, Hank," he said, and Hank was just about to freak out. "We forgot to buy a ham!" he continued, and Hank looked at him as if he had lost his marbles.

"You fucking serious?" His question sounded so genuine that Connor took it that way.

"Yes! I'm gonna go and buy one. Hank, I..."

Connor was about to leave the kitchen, as Hank held him back. "Connor!" The android's glance was insecure, and it almost seemed as if he was going to cry. "Fuck that stupid ham! Jesus Christ, we have a whole half of a goose in the oven. Do you seriously think I can eat that much? There will even be enough left to give Sumo something he can nibble on."

Connor seemed confused. "But it's tradition," he said, and Hank gave him a disarming smile.

"I'm sure, that's okay, and nobody will punish you for making that little exception," Hank said, and now Connor gave him a relieved smile. "It's already enough that you're doing all this with me, Connor. And so it's not a problem if we overlook a few things."

"I wanted it to be perfect, Hank."

Hank bit his lips. "It already is, Connor."

The android looked at Hank, and for a moment, he just thought about how wonderful Hank was. In his system, the status for Hank changed and showed Connor the information that he was in love with him. That moment, the whole puzzle came together.

He loved Hank. For being the perfectly imperfect human he was.

They looked into each other's eyes, and it felt as if time stood still.

Connor sensed Hank's face approaching him, but as they were just a few inches apart, a sizzling sound interrupted them.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Hank cursed and pulled the pot with the gravy away from the stove.

Connor glanced after him, and it was just perfect... Everything...

***

They spent their evening together. Filled with a nice dinner for Hank, the sound of a few Christmas songs, the decorated Christmas tree and a cosy time on the couch while watching typical Christmas movies.

It was already dark as Connor and Hank went for a last stroll with Sumo. It snowed a little, and as they passed the houses in the neighbourhood, with windows also decorated with lights and ornaments, everything seemed just as it should be.

Connor was happy, and within a moment he reached for Hank's hand. While Hank was looking for Sumo until then, he turned his head to Connor. The urge to pull his hand away was there, but he didn't give in.

He dropped his gaze and went on.

Their fingers interlaced. Nobody said a word. But they both knew that this was the beginning of something...

***

The other morning Connor stood up and brought a mug of freshly brewed coffee into Hank's bedroom. It was already ten, and he wanted to make sure everything was okay.

The way Hank laid in his bed made Connor wistful. How Hank had placed his hand below his cheek and how peacefully he looked. Connor sat down carefully on the bed's edge and placed the mug on the bedside table. He bent over and brushed a few strands of hair out of Hank's forehead.

The older man moaned and opened one eye. He looked at Connor.

"Good morning," Connor said softly, and a little smile elicited from Hank's lips.

"Good morning. Is that coffee I smell?" he asked, and Connor smirked.

"Yes," he replied, and Hank slowly sat up to take the mug into his hands.

He took a deep breath. "Smells perfect!" he said, and Connor smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"To be honest, I sleep better and better since you're here with me," Hank said and took a sip.

Connor felt flattered, and even if he was unsure if it was right, he placed a hand on Hank's knee. "I'm very glad that you asked me to move in with you," he explained, and they shared a glance.

***

A little later, as Hank was ready to stand up, they went over to the living room. Connor had lit up the Christmas tree and Hank, still dressed in his shorts and a shirt, got greeted by Sumo. The dog lapped on his owner's knee and leaned against him. Hank bent down to pet him.

When Hank looked up again, Connor stood right next to him, in his hands a small box, wrapped up with a bowtie.

"Hank, I..."

"You didn't have to gift me something, Connor," he said, but Connor smiled.

"I deeply wanted to. I'm thankful for so many things you did for me, and I just wanted to appreciate it."

Hank didn't know what to say and took the small box into his hands. Under Connor's watchful eyes, he opened the bowtie and looked into the box. A blue light dipped his face into a pleasant glow, and Hank picked up what was inside.

It was Connor's LED, attached to a leather cord.

"You can wear it around your neck, or you wrap it around your wrist. It fits both," Connor explained, and Hank looked at him, his eyes filled with love and he licked his lips.

"Connor, you can't gift me this, it's personal."

"I know," Connor replied. "I love you, Hank. With this, I'm giving you a piece of me. I want you to have it. I know I can never replace your family. But you mean the world to me and without you, I would be nothing. There's nothing more." He paused for a moment and watched Hank looking at his LED.

"I would understand if you don't love me back, Hank. And I'm okay with that. I just want you to know, how I feel about you."

Now Hank glanced at him, and before Connor could say anything further, Hank pulled him into his arms.

Connor didn't know how to act in the first place, but then he embraced Hank too. As Hank looked at him, he smiled.

"You are my family now Connor, and I can't imagine anything better," he said, and Connor dropped his gaze for a second. Hank cupped his cheek and leaned forward.

His kiss was so soft, so careful...

Connor noticed how his hand grabbed for Hank's arm, and he closed his eyes.

Their kiss lasted for another few seconds before Hank pulled back. They smiled at each other, and it felt like finally everything came together.

Connor leaned his forehead against Hank's and closed his eyes.

"To be honest, I have a gift for you, too. But now that you gifted me something so special, it feels like it isn't enough."

Connor chuckled. "Hank... Everything from you is enough. You are enough... You didn't even have to get me something," he said, and Hank sighed.

He let go of him and went over to a cabinet to get a neatly wrapped gift out of it.

Connor looked at him and carefully started to open the wrapping. Hank stood beside him and watched.

A few moments later Connor held a beanie in his hands. It was blue, patterned with a few snowflakes and a pom-pom, which was added to it.

"Awkward, I know..." Hank tried to justify himself, but Connor just put it on, and the pom-pom made everything a little hilarious.

But in a way it suited Connor. "I love it, Hank," he said and pulled Hank in another embrace before he kissed him.

Hank's hand brushed over Connor's back, and after Connor pulled back from him, they exchanged glances.

"Merry Christmas, Hank," Connor murmured.

"Merry Christmas," Hank replied and pulled Connor into another deep kiss.


End file.
